fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vacadius
Vacadius is an Ice Dragon from Earth Land, a young hunter who struck out on her own not long after the Dragon Wars of old. She prefers to lead a solitary life, often nesting in frigid mountains or the vast northern tundras. while this had led to a relatively lonely life, she has a small fascination with human young, and has on occasion been known to be reveal herself and rescue those who become lost in the icy landscape that she makes her own. One of these children was Yuki Coppelo, whom Vacadius took under her wing as a sort of adopted daughter. She taught her how to survive in the harsh winter climates of her home, as well as the utilization of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. at some point however, Vacadius vanished, leaving Yuki to fend for herself. Appearance Vacadius is, as one would learn from looking at her, a dragon. She possesses four limbs, a long neck and tail, and a broad set of wings. She stands a little over twenty-six feet tall while standing on her hind legs, but measures almost eighty feet from the tip of her snout to her tail. Her body is covered in dark grey scales, with a slight reddish stripe adorning her back, the tips of her wings and the end of her tail. Her head is rather flat and angler, resembling that of a serpent, and she possesses a thick, bony crest which encases her upper jaw and snout. The plate opens around her nostrils, and appeares to be cracked around her dull yellow eyes, resembling something akin to a mask or helmet, and ends in four horn like protrusions towards the base of her skull. Personality Despite having lived the span of several human lifetimes, Vacadius comes off to some as somewhat of a brat. She can be rather selfish, and is pron to bouts of extreme laziness should she not feel properly motivated. For a dragon, she is actually quite young. She dislikes humans for the most part, but doesn't think of them as food like some of her more hostile kin. In actuality, it's more their consistent need to control and colonize their surroundings that annoys her, do to the fact that she sees their ever expanding city;s as an eyesore. It is for this reason that she chooses to live in seclusion atop the frozen peeks of mountains or in northern, arctic climates. She is not cold or uncaring towards humans however. In the past, she has been known to aid those who become lost while traversing her territory, even taking in those who would die if left in the wilderness. This is how she came to know her adoptive daughter Yuki Coppelo, the only human who she actually went out of her way to care for. She regards Yuki as her kin, and has grown to be deeply protective of her over the years. She sees a bit of herself in Yuki's straightforward way of talking, and very quickly came to respect the young human girl for it. History Ever since the day she hatched, Vacadius always preferred solidarity. Ignoring every warning or skill the older dragons tried to teach her, Vacadius discovered she would rather learn through experience rather than imply do as she was told. This very quickly earned her a reputation as a rebellious child, and as such, she branched out on her own the moment the thought she could. With the power to control the temperature and climate around her, granted by her Ice dragon linage, she figured that she could just figure out the rest as she went. It was due to this that she remained largely isolated from the dragon civil war that followed. Apart from occasionally pillaging the livestock of local farmers any time she felt too lazy to hunt for herself, Vacadius never really formed an opinion of humans one way or the other. They where much too small to eat, without attacking a large number of them at once, but found that their consent need to control and cultivate their surroundings to be an eyesore. On more than one occasion, she would arrive to a fertile hunting ground only to find it's trees being harvested and it's animals domesticated. Though never taking retribution, Vacadia slowly grew more and more annoyed with humans, until she simply began avoiding them altogether. Her one endearment towards them however, where the human children that would occasionally stumble across her den. As she usually made her home in caves, often using her ice to lower the surrounding temperature, these where very rare occurrences. But when they did happen, she found herself drawn to their innocent demeanor and curiosity. She especially liked how they looked up to her, treating her like a teacher or elder sibling. One child however, really caught her eye. Yuki Coppelo was her name, and her innocent brashness and straightforward manor of speaking left quite the impression on the Ice Dragon. Off all the children who would come to visit her, Yuki was the only one who Vacadius really connected with. as such, she began to teach her things that she hadn't shown to her other visitors. things like how to hunt and forage for food, how to defend herself, and most importantly, hot to use magic. She imparted the basics of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic to Yuki, and was surprised to find how easily the young human adapted to her newfound powers. Unfortunately, just as she began to think of Yuki as one of her own, Vacadius vanished one day, leaving her disciple to her own devises. She hasn't been seen since, and Yuki has yet to give up searching for her. Magic And Ability's Ice Magic - Being an Ice dragon, utilizing Ice Magic is practically second nature to Vanadium. She will mostly use it to regulate her habitat, creating icy spires and structures to deter any intruders, as well as keep herself at a comfortable temperature. She possesses a number of other uses as well, particularly in combat. She is able to flash freeze the air around her, causing instant third degree frostbite, encase her claws or fangs in ice to deliver devistating attacks, or even encase herself in a thick layer of ice to defend against attacks. *'Incredible Magic Power' - Being a Dragon, Vacadius possesses incredible magic power, overwhelming most humans. Against other humans, just a fraction of her magic is enough to overwhelm any opponent into backing down and leaving her be. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mage